A Break From Camp
by jakethesnake123a
Summary: After saving the world, Percy and Annabeth get a break from camp. PERCABETH! My update schedule will be every Tuesday and every Saturday evenings.
1. Welcome

I don't own PJO but I wish!

Authors note: This takes place at the very very end of The Last Olympian. Percabeth!

**CHAPTER 1**

I ran, but I didn't look back...

We ran and ran and ran and ran... are you getting bored yet? Okay, I thought so... Until we reached my mom's car who was waiting for us over the hill. Chiron said we could spend a few weeks away from camp. Annabeth wanted to stay over at my place because my apartment was much closer than San Francisco (obviously).

The car was awkwardly silent with Paul there. Don't get me wrong, Paul is AWESOME! I mean, who wouldn't love a stepdad who had never taken a single fencing lesson in his entire life and fought off a monster single handed? I just didn't didn't feel like answering all of his questions just yet...

After a long thirty minute drive, we reached our apartment in Manhattan. Annabeth and I sprinted out of the car and up to the apartment.

"Okay, you're sleeping in the guest room," I said. "Its right next to mine." I winked at her. She playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"Your such a seaweed brain," she said. "So... what now."

"Well... we could go to that new restaurant on 3rd St." I said. "How 'bout it?" "Okay!" She said enthusiastically. "The restaurant is supposed to be really fancy,'' I said,

"So dress nice." So, we went into our rooms and changed. I threw on a sea green button-down shirt, and some kaki trousers. When I left my room and went into the hall, Annebeth was standing in the hall wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress. Looking at her I felt way underdressed. But, I was to lazy to change again.

When we were all ready to go, I told my mom that we were about to leave, and got in Paul's Prius (me being a "licensed driver" *wink wink*). It took us about twenty minutes to get there because the traffic as so horrible!

The restaurant was amazing! The food was pretty good, nice atmosphere, but they had finger bowls! It was AWESOME! The only downside was on that our way home, it started pouring down rain.

When we got back we bolted for the door. Of course I didn't get wet, but Annabeth was soaked! After I laughed at her for her for a moment and she gave me a dirty look, I dried her off. When we got back to my apartment, I kissed Annabeth goodnight, went to my respective bedroom, changed, and crashed.

About 3 AM, I woke up to a loud crack of thunder. _Thank you Zeus..._ Not seconds later, Annabeth barges in my room.

"Uhhh, hi," she says. "I couldn't sleep."

I looked at her for a moment and realization hit me. I scooted over and patted the space next to me. She got in bed and snuggled into me. I put my arms around her, kissed her on the forehead, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

In the morning, my mom offered to take us to McDonalds for breakfast, and like the person I am, I accepted immediately. When we got there Annebeth and I both got the deluxe breakfast and iced coffee. We sat down. "So... how long have you guys been dating?" my mom asked.

To be continued...


	2. Surprise!

I Don't Own PJO but I wish!

**Chapter 2**

I stared at her in shock for minute. When I found my voice, I squeaked, "What?"

Annabeth looked at my mom and then back at me. "How did you know?"

"Well, it is pretty obvious that you guys like each other," she stated simply. "Plus I saw you two in Percy's bed this morning." Oh...

"Nothing happened, Mom. I promise." I rushed out.

She smiled at me, like this was the funniest thing in the world. "I know".

It just makes me feel bad that you didn't tell me you two were dating." "Im sorry, Mom,"

I said. She responded, "It's okay, it's just when you don't tell me things, it makes me feel like you don't trust me." She said.

Our car ride home was silent just because of the awkward situation. I didn't care though, because I love Annabeth, and I don't care if the whole world knows.

We finally got home. Me and Annabeth went into my room. "So... What do you wanna do?'' Annabeth asked. ''Well," I said, " I wanted it to be a surprise but this afternoon me and you are going on a beach trip to Port Aransas, Texas for three days. I know it's a long way away, but I figured we needed to go somewhere new. So what do think?" "I can't wait!" she said.

"There is one problem though," I said. " we will be going on a two day train ride there because I couldn't afford a plain ride but I did ask the gods to keep the monsters away from us and they said they would so we don't have to worry about being attacked. We have to be at Grand Central Station at two and the train leaves at three. Let's get packed and then get lunch." She nodded and went into the guest bedroom.

I packed everything I needed for the trip and went to see if Annabeth was done and she was packing her last items when I came in. We then went and grabbed some lunch downstairs . By that time it was twelve thirty and we had to go. I said my goodbyes to my family, grabbed our bags, and left. We arrived at the station at one, just as planed. We boarded the train at one fourth five and left a two to Port-A.

Since I couldn't get a plain, I tried to make Annabeth as happy as possible by getting our own car on the train which was just like a normal hotel room. It was the nicest thing I could get.

We spent a few hours just silently watching TV (iCarly). I got bored and I noticed she was getting a little restless also.

We decided to go ahead and order room service for dinner. I ordered a hamburger and Annabeth ordered a grilled cheese. It was actually pretty decent meal.

By that time It was around seven PM so I decided to jump in the shower real quick. I washed up and got out. "The shower is open," I said to Annabeth. "Okay," she replied. She went into the bathroom. I got into the only bed and watched more iCarly. By that time, she came out of the bathroom and got into the bed with me. We watched different TV shows until ten PM when she fell asleep on my shoulder and I decided to go to sleep too.

When I woke up we were in Austin, Texas. We were almost there! "Good Morning," I said to her. "Morning," She tiredly mumbled back. We ordered and ate breakfast, then packed our things back into our suitcases. By that time we were thirty minutes away. We chilled until we arrived at our destination, Port Aransas, Texas.


	3. The Beach

I don't own PJO, but I wish!

**Chapter 3**

We got of the train with out bags and I called a cab. I told him to take us to Plantation Suites, our hotel, and we were on our way. We got on the fairy and were taken to the island. I couldn't wait till we hit the beach!

We arrived at the hotel. I got me and Annabeth the Condo suite which was like a house almost. Me and Annabeth only used one of the bedrooms though (wink wink).

"Beach?" Annabeth asked enthusiastically. "You bet!" I said. We changed into our bathing suits. We walked the half-mile to the beach. We laid down our beach tanned for awhile and then I grabbed her arm, and darted towards the water. As we were running into the tide, I tripped on a piece of seaweed, pulling Annabeth down with me onto the wet sand. We just laid there for awhile enjoying each-others company watching the sun set. "I love you , Percy," Annabeth said out of nowhere. "I love you too, Annabeth," I said back and kissed her passionately on the lips. We got up, washed off in the ocean, and left the beach.

"Race you to the hotel!" Annabeth yelled and darted off. I ran trying to catch up to her.

Annabeth's POV

I ran not looking back. I finally reached the hotel. "I won!" I shouted, but then I looked behind me. There was no sign of Percy. Not one.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I will make the fourth one extra long. :) **


	4. Running

Ch 4: Running

Annabeth POV

I looked everywhere for Percy. I couldn't find him anywhere! I sprinted back and ran up and down the beach calling his name franticly (and getting many strange and… lets say "concerned" looks from other people around), but there was no sign of him anywhere. I didn't know what else to do at that moment, so I just fell to my knees and began to cry.

The waves were beginning to churn and the sky became a stormy gray. That only meant one thing: Poseidon was not happy about something. Something had to have happened to Percy. He wouldn't just leave me like this… Would he?

I started walking back to the hotel, thinking maybe he had gone back, but something had stopped me right in my tracks. A few feet in front of me I saw something behind a sand dune. I walked a cautiously over to see what it was, with my dagger at the ready. I got closer and closer and when I got to the dune, I looked down in horror of what was laying at my feet.

An unconscious Percy, with a cut in his forehead.

I fell to my knees beside him and carefully lifted his head onto my lap. "Percy?" I said on the verge of tears. "Please wake up!" I stroked his face. A few moments later, his eyes fluttered open. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead (uninjured side, that is).

"Annabeth?" he moaned, his voice weak.

I'm here, Percy." I said. "What the hell happened to you?"

He looked at me dazed for a moment and then his eyes bugged out. He sat straight up, wincing from the inevitable head rush. His face became full of panic. "We have to get out of here," he said fiercely. "Now." He stood up, grabbed my hand and we ran off.

My head was swimming with questions. But he refused to stop and give me an answer. So, me being the stubborn person I am, I dug in my heels (as well as I could considering the sand) and stopped running.

I glared at him. "Look, I know I'm going to regret this in about five minutes, because knowing our history, it's a monster. But I want a straight answer and I want it now." I crossed my arms and glared; and let me tell you: at that moment I felt pretty badass.

Percy just looked at me like I had gone nuts! He sighed and said, "You're right. It is a monster." He took a step closer to me and grabbed my shoulders." But trust me when I say it is nothing like we've ever seen before." Sheer terror filled his sea green eyes.

I just kind of looked at him. "What do you mean we've never seen this before? I'm pretty sure we've seen it all!"

"Not quite," he stated.

I was about to reply when I heard something behind me. Percy had gone still a statue and mouthed Don't move.

But my ADHD got the better of me, so I slowly turned my head, to see what was behind me. I gasped and my eyes probably were the size of softballs. I was looking into the face of the most terrible monster I had ever seen.

Percy was right: we had never seen anything like this before.

**Authors note: My cousin Anna is helping me a lot with this story. Just to give her a credit.**


	5. Fighting

Chapter 5: Fighting

I do not own PJO but I wish!

I quickly grabbed my sword and was ready to take action when the monster picked me up and threw me against a tree. The wind had been knocked out of me and my vision was foggy, but i could see Annabeth being picked up by the monster. I was about to spring into action even though the world was spinning around me, but luckily, she was able to cut off it's arm and fall to the ground.

I could finally see properly again, so i sprinted towards the monsters swinging my sword in all sorts of directions. It didn't feel like we were making any progress on killing this thing, but at least we were alive, and at that moment, that's all that I needed.

"Think he's getting tired yet?" I heard Annabeth shout at me and taking another stab at the monster.

"Nope! Got any suggestions, Wise Girl?" I yelled in return, while simultaneously cutting off one of its claws...or was it its tooth..? Who knows, who cares. All I know is that we were weak, making little progress on this thing.

Then I thought of an idea. I was so sure of it, I did even confront with Annabeth about it. I fell to the ground and the monster saw me, immediately ignored Annabeth, and headed straight towards me. Annabeth freaked out thinking I was dead and ran up to the monster, jumped on its back, and cut its head right off. It dissolved into golden dust.

I woke up in bed next to Annabeth at my apartment. As soon as I woke up she did also. She looked just as confused as I was. We decided it was my dad who moved us, though it took a little thinking until she concluded it was the gods who sent the monster. Specifically Athena. I couldn't disagree about it because it made perfect sense. She sent the monster to kill me.

**Authors note **(did i spell "authors" right?)**: Sorry its so short. I thought I would get the fight scene to yall ASAP. Review please! You don't have to be a member! (I put it on that setting)**


	6. Olympus

**Chapter 6**

As soon as we got up, we took a cab straight to the Empire State Building and got in the elevator that took us to Olympus. I let Annabeth do the talking "Why did you try to kill my boyfriend?" Annabeth yelled. I stood there hoping the gods wouldn't get mad and turn us to dust or something. "Annabeth, I do not know what you are talking about!" Athena replied in an innocent tone. "Don't lie to me, mother!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Apollo interrupted, "I caught one of the campers releasing a monster out on my daily sun run. I believe it was one of your daughters, Athena. I locked her up in one of the prison cells down the road. She's in cell 4-B if I'm not mistaken." "It's probably Melissa. I've always had trouble with her." I looked at Annabeth. "You mean one of your sisters that tried to kiss me that once at camp?" "Yeah," she said. I immediately thought of the answer to this whole problem. "Melissa sent the monster after Annabeth to kill her so she could have me, but the monster went after me instead." " Im sorry, Mom." Annabeth said. Athena replied, "Its okay, Annabeth. I'll take care of Melissa for you two. We said our goodbyes and left to go have breakfast at McDonalds.

I wasn't really hungry, so I just had a hash-brown, but Annabeth scarfed down an egg McMuffin in like five seconds. "Hungry much?" I asked. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." "So, sorry our trip got ruined," I said, "We will have to do something in the future." "That would be great, Seaweed Brain," she said enthusiastically. "We still have almost two weeks to spend together," I said. "Yeah," she replied. Not seconds later a note appeared on the table it said, _Come to Olympus immediately- The 13 Gods&Goddesses _

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short, I just want to keep updating you guys! Review! -Jake**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:

Okay, sorry I'm doing this but I need help. I was wondering if any of you guys/gals out there will help me with the rest of this story. Im at a severe writers block. PM me if you are interested. My last partner, Anna, my cousin, you may have seen her on my profile, basically quit cause I've tried contacting her in every way known to man-kind and she will not answer like this is basically our usual Facebook chat.

Jake: Hey

_Anna is offline_

Jake: UGHHHH


End file.
